


I Got Time

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage, Leverage/SG-1, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you’re supposed to be dead, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Time

 

  
He held his gun at the ready but he already knew it was too late.  If the man in front of him really wanted to get away he would.  Jack had never been fast enough to hit the man, not even when he’d wanted to.  It didn’t matter because mere weeks after he received orders to take out the man they believed to be a traitor to the United States Government, he’d been pulled back to the states, told his target had been neutralized.

“You know you’re supposed to be dead, right?”

Eliot shrugged.  “Can’t keep a good man down.”   Jack dropped his gun when Eliot Spencer didn’t move.  “You don’t really wanna fight me, do you Jack?”

“I never believed what they said.”

“Didn’t stop you from putting a bullet in my arm.”

“Got you to run before the sniper on the other side could put it in your skull though.”

Eliot smiled then, “I wondered.  Thanks for that.”

Jack smiled back, looking down at the man that had been like a little brother to him.  He’d seen Eliot rising through the ranks, seen the way the brass eyed him and his incredible speed and agility.  He’d taken him under his wing to do his best to keep him from becoming the killing machine they’d all wanted.

Killing, Eliot could do, but he always retained the core of who he was.  Jack hoped at least a little of that was because of him.

He opened his arms and then Eliot was wrapping his thickly muscled arms around his chest, thumping him hard on the back. 

“Man, good to see you.  Got time for a beer?”

Jack thought about the mountain and the paperwork that waited while his team was busy working on their latest finds.  He thought about the man that disappeared off the radar and was never seen after his government set him up to fall.  “Yeah, I got time.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)  
> 
> 
> [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)


End file.
